Entre manos
by HMSAtropos
Summary: (one-shot)(slash)(época de los Merodeadores) En pocas palabras, Sirius se mete en la cama de Remus .


**Título: Entre manos**

**Autora: Kuma-chan**

**Advertencias:** Shonen Ai, nada explícito... ^.^ Merodeadores siendo tiernos entre ellos!!

**Notas: **Este fic corto transcurren en los años de Los Merodeadores en Hogwarts, si quieren más presición, se podría decir que en sexto o por ahí. Me imaginé que Sirius, además de ser arrogante y travieso, podía comportarse de, ejem, otra "forma" frente a sus amigos, así que salio este fic! Está completo, de un solo capítulo.

**Pareja: **Sirius/Remus.

**Déjenme reviews, porfisssssss!!!! Es mi primer fic de HP en Fanfiction... **

* * *

El hombre lobo estaba tratando de dormir, tratando aunque sea de pegar los ojos, pero no podía. Remus Lupin miraba hacia las tablas de madera de la cama marinera que estaba por sobre su cabeza, aunque no prestaba atención a lo que veía. Esa noche estaba inquieto, había algo que no lo dejaba en paz mientras descansaba en su cama de la habitación de Gryffindor: una vez más, Los Merodeadores habían hecho de las suyas y como cada vez, sentía un profundo remordimiento por faltar a la confianza que el director Dumbledore tenía depositada en él. Se sentía culpable y mal por fallar a la única persona que lo había aceptado, cuando nadie más había querido hacerlo. Y esa persona hasta se había tomado las molestias de repetir un obligado ritual una vez al mes más allá de toda obligación o asunto. 

Suspirando profundo tiró de las frazadas que lo cubrían para estirarse por completo en la cama. Le gustaba estar ahí dentro, tranquilo, sintiéndose seguro y protegido por el dosel que impedía que los demás lo molestaran. Desde allí podía escuchar el crepitar de los leños deshaciéndose en el hogar a unos metros suyo. De cualquier manera, en la habitación no había nadie más, así que el resguardo del dosel no era necesario pues no fingía dormir ni nada de eso.

Pero mientras Remus estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, oyó por encima de los leños del hogar el sonido amortiguado de unos pasos acercándose a la puerta. Instintivamente se volteó hacia la pared y cerró sus ojos, simulando además una respiración profunda y adormilada. Mientras escuchaba atento, sintió como la persona que se hallaba del otro lado atravesaba la puerta y se acercaba a su cama. Remus conocía aquellos pasos, ahora mismo, esa persona correría velozmente el dosel para comprobar que dormía y luego se iría.

'Sirius, a veces eres demasiado predecible', se dijo a sí mismo sin abrir los ojos.

En efecto, unos segundos después oía como la tela que lo separaba del resto de la habitación y en su opinión hasta del mundo, era descorrida. La voz de Sirius habló muy despacio, y como parte de la rutina dijo: "¿Lunático? ¿Duermes...?"

Remus no se movió, seguía resoplando regularmente como quien duerme de forma profunda. Esto no pareció importar a Sirius, quien se apoyó en la baranda de la cama y se agachó hasta poder ver la cara del hombre lobo. Sí, parecía dormido.

"Vamos, Lunático", volvió a decir Sirius, esperando reacción por parte del otro.

Remus dejó escapar un bufido en señal de protesta y lentamente abrió un ojo y luego el otro, para revelar dos pupilas bien dilatadas, enmarcadas en un dorado opaco.

"Por fin", dijo Sirius y dándole empujones obligó al otro a hacerle un lugar en la cama, cosa que sorprendió no poco al ocupante. Y por si fuera poco, Sirius se colocó encima de su amigo, apoyando sus manos y rodillas a ambos lados de su cuerpo e inclinándose al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada inquisidora. Remus, quien no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, se sintió incómodo por sobre todas las cosas con la mirada que le estaba sosteniendo su amigo. Sus fríos y duros ojos azules estaban clavados en los suyos y no delataban ningún sentimiento ni expresión; parecía como si lo estuviera acusando silenciosamente de algo que había hecho.

Nervioso, Remus miró hacia la puerta de la habitación a través de la abertura del dosel. Sirius volteó también, entendiendo el gesto de su amigo, y diciendo entre dientes: "Ya sé", estiró su brazo derecho y volvió a correr el dosel hasta sentir que ambos tenían la suficiente privacidad ahí dentro.

Una vez más, Sirius volvió su cabeza a Remus y se acercó un poco más, casi hasta apoyar su frente en la del otro muchacho. Sus cejas estaban muy juntas, como si estuviera enojado.  
"¿Me lo vas a decir?"

Remus se sonrojó y sonrió por no saber que hacer. No entendía de qué le estaban hablando.

"¿No me lo vas a decir?" Repitió Sirius, serio.

"¿Q-qué cosa, Sirius? Me asustas..." Era verdad, el otro jamás se había comportado de semejante forma.

"Yo sé que estás enojado por lo que hicimos hoy." Sentenció Sirius y se alejó un poco del rostro del otro. Cerrando los ojos, suspiró hondamente y se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros, como si fuera un perrito. Sin embargo, aún tenía a Remus debajo.

"No," dijo éste notando la expresión de su amigo "no, Sirius, es sólo que... sólo que no soy tan valiente como James y tú. Quizás las cosas que hacemos me dejan un poco... inseguro."

Sirius lo miró desde arriba y le sonrió cálidamente. No necesitaba más palabras, Remus decía siempre lo que sentía de forma clara y concisa y el lo comprendía inmediatamente. La sonrisa pasó de sus labios a los del otro y ambos se quedaron así por unos segundos, hasta que Sirius se dejó caer a un lado de la cama y se recostó, sin molestarse en quitarle la pierna derecha de encima a Remus.

"Me alegro de que no te hayas enojado, Lunático..." susurró y agregó "... te temo más así que cuando estás transformado."

Lunático giró su rostro y miró a Sirius. Éste levantó una mano blanca y delgada, y apoyó los largos dedos en la mejilla caliente de su amigo. 

Remus se estremeció un poco y dijo: "Tienes las manos heladas, Canuto. Has estado afuera con esta nieve, no quiero que te enfermes."

Canuto le sostuvo la mirada, sonriente pero firme y con un encanto involuntario que emanaba de él sin darse cuenta. Pero Remus lo sentía, lo veía junto a su cuerpo, rodeándolo con su pierna, tan hermoso y tan deseable como siempre lo había sido. Un rostro perfecto, blanco y etéreo, un cuerpo también perfecto envolviéndolo con su presencia. Sirius acercó su rostro un poco más y deslizó su mano por detrás del cuello del otro.

"Tengo sueño", dijo por fin, ignorando todo comentario hecho anteriormente. Sirius tenía la capacidad de no oír lo que no quería. Quedaba en él si contestar o no a lo que se le preguntara y nadie dudaba de que era el único que tenía derecho a hacerlo.  
  
Remus no podía dejar de mirarlo, sentía que estaba esperando algo, aunque no sabía que era. Él también deslizó su mano, pero rodeando la delgada cintura de Sirius y acercándolo un poco más hasta que pudo estrecharlo con un poco más de fuerza. Sintió su perfume impregnado en la túnica, y a través de sus ojos cerrados pudo imaginar el sedoso cabello de su amigo derramado en la almohada.

"Oye, Lunático, no tengo ganas de moverme, ¿me puedo dormir aquí?"

Ausente, absorto en la maravilla que era tener a La Perfección entre sus dedos, Remus asintió con un "Mhhh" y apretó los párpados. Sirius se acomodó mejor, sin dar el menor indicio de querer soltarse del abrazo de Lunático y acurrucándose dijo: "Buenas noches", para luego quedarse dormido.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Háganmelo saber!! mi felicidad está a un click suyo en donde dice "submit review" Bueno, por ahí no es para tanto, pero soy un poco dramática, jeje. Ah! Y visiten mi nueva paginita: dash-fics.8k.com, gracias!!!!!!**


End file.
